five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (рус.' Пять Ночей с Фредди 4')'' — инди-хоррор игра в жанре "''Point and click" от разработчика Скотта Коутона , вышедшая 24 июля 2015 в Steam. Игра является приквелом к первой и третьей частям игр и мидквелом ко второй части (в них события происходят в одно и тоже время). Несмотря на название, главный антагонист здесь - не Фредди, а Фредбер. Описание игры В последней главе Five Nights At Freddy's мы снова должны защищаться от Фредди Фазбера, Чики, Бонни, Фокси и других ужасных существ (кошмарных аниматроников), которые прячутся в темноте. Геймплей Мы играем за ребёнка, пострадавшего от "Укуса 87". Всё время игры мы проводим в детской комнате, которая теперь является аналогом офиса. Всё, что у нас есть для защиты - двери и фонарик. Всего присутствует четыре возможных места появления кошмаров: # Две двери, расположенные по бокам комнаты. # Шкаф, располагающийся по центру. # Кровать, расположенная позади. Игрок может подбегать к дверям и к шкафу, светить в холлы и внутрь шкафа, также есть возможность обернуться и посветить фонариком на кровать - это необходимо, главным образом, для того, чтобы прогонять Кошмарных мини Фредди Здесь главное - звуки, т.к. игроку придётся прислушиваться, чтобы вычислить находящегося за дверью антагониста, и, если спустя 3 секунды после того, как Вы подошли к двери, послышалось дыхание аниматроника - нужно закрыть дверь и ждать, пока дыхание повторится. Если в этот момент Вы посветите фонариком в коридор - вас убьёт аниматроник. После прохождения каждой ночи у игрока есть возможность сыграть в мини-игру "Fun with Plushtrap" , где Вы должны при помощи фонарика сделать так, чтобы в момент подсветки плюшевая версия Спрингтрапа - Плюштрап - встал на крестик, намеченный на полу. Если Вам удастся это сделать - следующая ночь сократится на 2 часа, в случае проигрыша Вы не получите ничего. История Действия игры происходят во время Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, где были Фредбер и СпрингБонни. После выхода игры Five Nights At Freddy's 3 на сайте Скотта появилось изображение шляпы Фредди, лежащей на полу. Многие фанаты пытались осветить картинку, однако результатов это не дало. Вскоре появилось другое изображение, на котором шляпа просто исчезла. Осветление также не дало результатов. 27 апреля 2015 года на сайте появился новый тизер, на котором изображен Кошмарный Фредди, держащий эту (или другую) шляпу. Из его груди также торчат маленькие копии Фредди. Сам тизер был преимущественно в красных тонах. На тизере имеется надпись "THE FINAL CHAPTER" (рус. Финальная глава')'' и дата 10.31.15. (31 октября 2015 года). При осветлении появляется надпись '''Nightmare' (рус. ''Ночной кошмар, Кошмар)'' Вечером 7 мая 2015 года на сайте Скотта появился новый тизер, на котором изображен Кошмарный Бонни. На этот раз тизер был синего цвета. На нём имеется надпись "Was it me?" (рус. 'Это был я?). В правом нижнем углу снова была дата 10.31.15, а при осветлении опять появляется надпись Nightmare. Вечером 16 мая 2015 года Скотт на своём сайте показал новый тизер. На этот раз на тизере изображена Кошмарная Чика, а на её правом плече находится её Кошмарный Кекс. Тизер был жёлтого цвета. Под Чикой снова была надпись '"Was it me?" (рус. 'Это был я?)'' и дата 10.31.15. Снова при осветлении можно увидеть надпись Nightmare. Вечером 29 мая 2015 года Скотт на своём сайте показал новый тизер. На сайте появился Кошмарный Фокси, задающий вопрос '''"Or me?"(рус. Или я?). Внизу всё так же изображена дата 10.31.15. Тизер сделан преимущественно в кроваво-красных тонах, но при осветлении он местами становится розовым. При осветлении во рту Фокси можно разобрать надпись "Out of Order" (рус. 'Вышел из Строя')''. Такая же надпись есть на табличке в пиратской бухте из первой части игры. Ещё при осветлении снова можно увидеть надпись Nightmare на зубах. Если приглядеться на левый глаз, можно увидеть число 87 (скорее всего, это отсылка к Укусу 87) Утром 12 июня Скотт сделал новый тизер. На сайте появилась фиолетовая шляпа и фиолетовый бант, при осветлении написано "'''Property Of Fr Пропуск er, это возможная отсылка к Fredbear's Family Diner - самому первому ресторану в истории Five Nights at Freddy's. Ночью 26 июня Скотт выпустил на своём сайте новый тизер с Fredbear'ом серого цвета, на котором присутствует фиолетовый бант из прошлого тизера. При осветлении тизера можно увидеть надпись "Or" (рус.'' Или)'' слева. Также ниже есть надпись "Was" (рус. 'Был'), и надпись "It's me" (рус. 'Это я')''. Также можно заметить надпись "Pro'' пропуск me" на уровне второго живота между нижними зубами. Ночью 9 июля на сайте Скотта вышел новый тизер с куклой Спрингтрапа под именем Plushtrap (рус. 'Плюшевая ловушка')'' на стуле и надписью '"Terrible things come in small packages"' ''(рус. 'Ужасающие вещи приходят в маленьких размерах')'' Ночью 14 июля вышел долгожданный трейлер игры на YouTube аккаунт Скотта. В нем видно, что события игры происходят в детской комнате Утром 21 июля игра вышла в Steam, но для покупки она будет доступна только 8 августа. Утром 22 июля Скотт сказал, что он отправил на ютуб Dawko и Razzbowski демо-версию игры. Они в своих видео рассказали о геймплее, но саму игру они не сняли т.к Скотт запретил им его снимать 23 июля, зарубежные видеоблоггеры Dawko и Razzbowski все-таки выложили игровую механику демо-версий FNaF 4 Утром 24 июля игра вышла в Steam. 25 июля игра вышла на Android . Утром 27 июля на сайте Скотта появились две надписи в центре: "The End" и "Thanks for playing!" (рус. Конец. Спасибо за игру!). Если осветить данный тизер, можно заметить маленький знак вопроса Вечером 27 июля весь код сайта Скотта был удалён Ночью 3 августа на сайте появился новый тизер. На нем изображены все аниматроники серии Five Nights at Freddy's. Сверху есть надпись '''Thank you!' (рус. Спасибо вам!). Осветление не дало результатов. В этот же день игра вышла на платформе iOS. Факты *Если осветить тизер с Кошмарным Фредди, то можно увидеть надпись "NIGHTMARE" (рус. "'Кошмар'" или "'Ночной Кошмар'"). То же самое и на других тизерах, на тизере с Кошмарным Фокси (если осветлить, то появится надпись "OUT OF ORDER" (рус. 'Вышел из строя')'' и выше на зубах '''Nightmare' (рус. "'Ночной кошмар'", "'Кошмар'"). *Все тизеры с Кошмарными аниматрониками называются "4". Скорее всего, это относится к порядковому номеру игры. *После выхода тизера с Кошмарным Фредди сайт Скотта отражался во вкладке как "Sc8ot7t 8G8a78m8778es". Вскоре название изменилось на Sco7tt Ga8mes. Однако сейчас сайт отображается по-старому - "Scottgames.com". *Если ввести в Google Maps 8788788778 (цифры из адреса сайта) то получите вот это . Потом Скотт писал, что это всего лишь совпадения. * Дата выхода обновления игры (31 октября 2015) совпадает с датой празднования Хэллоуина. * На тизере с шляпой и бабочкой есть надпись "Property of Fr Пропуск er". Скорее всего, это относиться к аниматронику Фредберу, то есть получается "Собственность Фредбера" и как мы знаем в 4 части игры у него фиолетовая бабочка и фиолетовая шляпа. * Так же на этом тизере в отражении на полу, видна чья-то челюсть. Возможно, эта челюсть принадлежит Фиолетовому Фредди, так как надпись "Scott Games" и шляпа с бабочкой фиолетовые. Хотя, возможно, что челюсть принадлежит животу Фредбера, так как оказалось, что шляпа с бабочкой принадлежат ему. * Фанаты находят схожесть между популярными персонажами фильмов и кошмарными аниматрониками, то есть: Кошмарный Фредди - Фредди Крюгер, Кошмарный Бонни - Хищник, Кошмарная Чика - Терминатор и Зубастик, Фокси - Ксеноморф, Кошмарный Фредбер - Нечто. * Если сложить надписи у Фредбера вместе, то получится предложение "Or it was probably me" (рус. "'Или возможно это был я'"). * Главное меню сильно изменилось. Там в кустах "сидят" три кошмарных аниматроника (а именно: Кошмарный Бонни, Кошмарный Фредди и Кошмарный Фокси) в кустах поблизости у дома. Интересно, что у Фокси виден язык, а в игре его нет. Также, некоторые путают аниматроников с ёлками или кустами. * Скотт отправил многим зарубежным ютуберам сообщение, что 4-ая часть выйдет 8 августа. Также, если зайти на официальную страницу FNaF 4 на IndleDB, можно увидеть, что заголовок скриншота называется "8815" (08.08.15) - дата выхода игры. *Возможно, Скотт и раньше намекал на дату выхода четвертой части. Вспомните первоапрельский тизер, на нем было число 2015, сума цифр которого равна восьми, а август-восьмой месяц и число выхода восьмое. Хотя возможно,Скотт намекал нам что продолжение выйдет в 2015 году, а дату выхода позже по мере разработки подстроил под "это дело". Но есть теории, что первоапрельским тизером Скотт просто хотел подшутить над нами, а потом всерьез задумался о продолжении игры. * Звук скримера в трейлере похож на слияние скримера из первой и третьей частей FNaF. *Дата на тизерах (31 октября) по словам Скотта - это дата обновления игры *Как мы можем увидеть в трейлере, у нас нет камер. Это первая и последняя версия, где камеры отсутствуют полностью. А еще это подтверждается тем, что в доме, да ещё и в детской комнате попросту не может быть камер. **Оказывается, Фредбер не серый, а золотой. Это доказывают мини-игры в четвёртой части. *Если осветить тизер "The end. Thanks for playing!" то можно заметить маленький знак вопроса после надписи "The end". Значит, пятая часть возможно будет. Но это только теория. *Кошмарный Фредбер и Фредди совершенно разные, Фредбер золотой а Фредди нет, а также у него есть 3 маленьких Фредди *На седьмую ночь (которую можно включить в меню "extra") появляется совсем новый аниматроник, с названием Nightmare (рус. Кошмар, кошмарный) Это полупрозрачный Фредбер черного цвета с желтым бантиком и желтой шляпой и пуговицей на животе. У него тонкие ноги и красные когти, возможно окровавленные. *Также есть восьмая ночь, а именно режим 20/20/20/20. *Ещё осталась забавная пасхалка, присутствовавшая во всех остальных играх Five Nights at Freddy's: если нажать на нос Фредди (в данном случае - плюшевой игрушки), то воспроизведётся смешной звук. *После прохождения 7 ночи показывается сундук и надпись "Возможно, некоторые вещи лучше не трогать сейчас". *У плюшевого Фокси в мини-играх отсутствует голова. Скорее всего, её оторвал старший брат протагониста, чтобы с её помощью пугать малыша. **Также, в предпоследней мини-игре старший брат главного героя носит маску Фокси, что может намекать на то, что он является Телефонным Парнем (имеется в виду что Телефонному Парню нравился Фокси, скорее всего так же как и старшему брату протагониста). *На предпоследнем тизере (The End) при осветлении видно маленький знак вопроса. Это отсылка к словам Скотта, о том, что он сам не знает, конец ли это или нет. *На фотографиях в доме изображен сам Скотт со своей семьёй. *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 не является финальной частью, как было сказано на тизере с Кошмарным Фредди. Финальную часть стоит ждать 31 октября, этого года. *Скотт сказал, что то, что будет 31 октября не будет являтся ни обновлением, ни DLC, а чем-то особенным. Возможно в этот день выйдет новая игра, но это только теория. На сайте Скотта пока нет никаких упоминаний о игре. *Единственная игра в серии, в которой нет камер. *В мини-играх Плюштрап очень похож на Игрушечного Бонни своей головой. *На финальном тизере у Golden Freddy имеются глаза (один красный,а второй белый). Предположения * Своими тизерами Скотт нас путает: кто же совершил Укус "87". * Было предположение, что на тизере с Серым Аниматроником - Фиолетовый Фредди, но это опроверглось тем, что у аниматроника совершенно другая форма нижней челюсти и другой цвет тела. Более того, уже давно известно, что это Фредбер. * На сайте Indie DB на страницу Five Nights at Freddy's 4 был выложен тизер с Серым аниматроником, изображение называется "NFB" это расшифровывается как: "Nightmare Fredbear". *Возможно, мы играем во сне главного героя. *Есть теория, что главный герой находится в коме. Это подтверждается тем, что иногда возле кровати будут пилюли, цветы и капельница и то, что в мини-игре после 6 ночи в конце будет идти долгий писк кардиограммы, означающий остановку сердца. *Если приглядеться то можно увидеть, что тени Кошмарного Бонни и Кошмарной Чики не двигаются. Трейлер thumb|center|300px Галерея Five-nights-at-freddys-3-tophat-teaser.jpg|Тизер со шляпой Five-nights-at-freddys-no-hat-teaser.jpg|Тизер без шляпы Five nights at freddy s 4 by danvsfan-d8ra1vr.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Фредди Five nights at freddy s 4 image by torirox123-d8rajrb.png|Тизер с Кошмарным Фредди (Осветленный) Ni4ocy_NIGHTMARE.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Бонни 4 2 brightened.png|Тизер с Кошмарным Бонни (Осветленный) bonnie_nightmare_by_admiralpieet-d8sig27.jpg|Обведённые буквы на тизере с Кошмарным Бонни 534.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарной Чикой 5348.jpg|Осветленный тизер с Кошмарной Чикой nightmare_chica_by_admiralpieet-d8tlzps.jpg|Обведённые буквы на тизере с Кошмарной Чикой 84.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Фокси orklKQ2DObY.jpg|Осветленный тизер o0G2V4gu3Io.jpg|Выделенная надпись "Out of Order" фацс.png|Выделенная надпись "Nightmare" NightmareFoxy87.PNG|Выделенное число "87" в глазу Кошмарного Фокси 967.jpg|Тизер со шляпой и бабочкой , Шляпа2.png|Осветлённый тизер со шляпой и бабочкой 4....jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Фредбером 4-bright.png|Осветлённый тизер 4_(3).jpg|Тизер с Плюштрапом 4_(3)_edited.jpg|Осветлённый тизер 54.jpg|Конец VyMRvh1zcus.jpg|Осветлённый тизер "Конец" Спасибо.png|Спасибо вам! Thankyou11112.jpg|Осветлённый тизер "Спасибо вам!" Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Игры Категория:История Категория:Scott Cawthon